naval_1945_warship_statistics_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
(MFS-X) Naval 1945 Warship Statistics
What is Military Flight Simulator-X (MFS-X) The group is a Roblox community known for having militaristic games that simulate twentieth century to modern day combat. Origins of the group can be traced to 2014, when the game; Legacy MFS-X ''came out. Soon, ''Naval 1918 came out. As the community grew, more games were created. Roblox updates would soon sadly result in the deletion of Legacy ''in 2018. What Is Naval 1945 ''Naval 1945, is a naval warship game designed and built to host militaristic naval combat, being a successor to Naval 1918. The game's time period is set in 1945, during WWII, however, some ships that have been sunk before 1945, are still added. There are multiple warship branches to choose from, others to play with, and tiers to rank up to. Tech Trees Every nation inherits their own tech tree, to show the list of all warships that are able to be earned. These warships are placed at their respective tiers, which is also present on the tech tree. The tree allows you to observe the ships, and their statistics. Nations There are nations in game which represent countries. Most of these nations were present in WWII; for example: United States, Germany, Soviet Union, etc. Each nation has its own separate ships and tech trees. Nation Ships Each Nation Has their own amount of warships. The links to these can be found below. * United States * Japan * Germany * South America Tiers In game, tiers represent levels of experience. If you're a low tier, chances are you've most likely just started playing the game. Higher tiers most likely have been playing for a while. Ranking up to higher tiers allows you to earn ships and other goodies. To rank up, you must engage in battles, or earn rewards. Premium Ships Ships that are very famous, are usually premium ships. Some of these ships weren't even made, or fully completed by the end of WWII. These ships will cost some sort of money to obtain. (Most likely Robux). Unlockables Unlockable ships are ships from events. These ships may have special skins or better statistics than normal. Events usually come out during holidays or memorials. Example: Christmas, New Years, Thanksgiving... Warships In game, There are many types of warships that are able to be used. The main warships are Carriers, Battleships, Cruisers, Destroyers, Submarines, and PT Boats. Some premium ships with a special type/design may get their own Wiki or mentioned in one of the types listed. Submarines * Submarines have very weak guns, but do have torpedoes like destroyers. They are also stealthy, and can submerge underwater. If used correctly and not spotted, submarines can devastate enemies. PT Boats * PT boats, known as patrol torpedo boats, are boats meant to enter the battlefield, attack enemies, and exit the battlefield. They are fast, armed with torpedoes and guns. A picture of the Military Flight Simulator X community logo. Category:Browse Category:Japan Category:United States of America Category:Battleships Category:Cruisers Category:Carriers Category:Destroyers Category:Germany Category:Florida Category:South America Category:Battleship Bismarck